This invention is an improved chain hangar for a bicycle.
A chain hangar is used on some quality bicycles and comprises a part secured to the inside of a bicycle rear seat stay tube just above the rear wheel drive sprocket assembly. It provides a temporary support or "hangar" for the drive chain during maintenance or repair of the deraillieur or other parts of the rear axle assembly.
A conventional chain hangar is a small, spool-shaped metal part brazed or welded to the seat stay tube. It is factory installed prior to painting to avoid burning the paint by the heat of the brazing or welding operation. It is awkward and costly to replace in a bicycle dealer's service shop, or in the field, because some or all of the rear wheel assembly must be removed to get access to the seat stay tube and it must be re-sanded and re-painted.